


A Night to Remeber

by Obsessive_Reader7



Category: Love & Legends (Visual Novel), Lovestruck! Voltage
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Magic, Performance Art, Sword Tricks, Swords & Sorcery, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessive_Reader7/pseuds/Obsessive_Reader7
Summary: On their way back to Reiner's castle after a fun night at the tavern, Altea and the MC (Vivien) decide to put on a little show in the town square.
Relationships: Altea Bellerose/Main Character
Kudos: 7





	A Night to Remeber

Vivien and Altea walked through the streets hand in hand as they made their way back home to Reiner’s castle after a fun filled evening at the tavern. Altea let out a boisterous laugh as she pressed up against Vivien.

“What’s got you so happy.” Vivien asked while bumping Altea’s shoulder.

“Besides Isuel’s latest theatrics. Just this moment itself.” She responded.

Vivien quirked an eyebrow. “Really? We’ve got out some many times what makes this particular trip to the tavern so special?”

Altea let out a sigh before bopping Vivien on the nose. “Don’t play coy my raven. You know what I mean.” She huffed with a playful pout.

“Hmmm.” Vivien responding with a smirk feigning ignorance. “Nope. I haven’t a clue what you’re talking about.”

Altea rolled her eyes, before bringing attention to their wedding rings. “Well to start, the fact that were married.” She gestures around to people enjoying themselves. “the fact that were at peace. true peace, a few years ago I would have never believed it possible.”

“Yeah, I guess that is pretty nice.” Vivien responds with a shrug of her shoulders.

“Ohh you are just insufferable!” Altea cries giving her a playful shove.”

Vivien wraps her arms around Altea before bringing her into a crushing hug. “Mm hm. But you love me anyways.”

“Indeed, I do.” Altea responds before pressing up on her toes to plant a soft kiss to Vivien’s lips.

The two of them smile at each other before the continue on their way. As they pass the Town Square, they hear a band playing some music. Altea lets out a squeal of joy before taking her hand and pulling her into an energetic dance.

“Whoa what’s gotten into you?” Vivien asks as she and Altea continue to dance.

Altea lets out a breathless laugh. “This song was one of the first we dance to back when you had first arrived from your world.” 

Vivien smiles at Altea’s answer, before thinking back on when she first arrived.

“A yes the good old days when you thought I was the Witch Queen and tossed me in the dungeons.”

“Might I remind you that it was I who freed you from said dungeon.” Altea replies with a wink.

Vivien rolls her eyes. “Riiight.”

“Well, it’s true. I did release from the dungeon.” Altea defends.

Vivien’s expression remains unchanged.

“Hmmph. So unappreciative.” Altea grumbles.

“Yeah, Yeah.” Vivien says pulling Altea into a quick kiss before they continue dancing. “It is crazy to think how far we’ve come.”

“True.” Altea agrees, a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

“Oh boy what’s that look for?” Vivien asks warily.

“Oh, don’t be like that.” Altea insists. “I just thought of a good idea to show everyone how far you’ve come.” She explains before leaning in to whisper her idea into Vivien’s ear.

When Altea pulls away Vivien is grinning ear to ear, she nods and Altea lets her go with a spin. As Vivien continues to dance a crowd of spectators gathers. Altea then begins to create magic fireworks that light up the sky. She gasps in awe as they illuminate the stunning for of Vivien moving perfectly in time with the beat of the band.

After performing another spin Vivien looks over to wink at Altea before drawing her sword. She then beings to perform an elegant series of strikes nimbly flipping the sword end of end as she delivered quick slashes and thrusts to the surrounding air. Altea was amazed, gone were the clumsy motions or awkward footwork, the battles with the Witch Queen and her Generals along with August training had turned Vivien into an effective and graceful fighter.

Smiling to herself, Altea proceeded with next portion of plan. Raising her hands, she enchanted Vivien’s sword causing it glow pink and leave a trail of light each time it was swung. Seeing this Vivien picked up the pace of her performance, flowing from technique to technique with spot blinding speed and casual grace. With the blade enchanted, the sword was no longer a weapon. No in Vivien’s hands the sword was a brush painting a masterpiece.

After a while Vivien wrapped up her performance, sheathing her sword and taking a bow as the crowd roared with approval and applause. After the people had dispersed Altea and Vivien made their way to each other. When they reached one another. Vivien threw and arm around Altea’s shoulder before letting out a satisfied sigh.

“That was great idea Altea, I had a ton of fun.”

“As did I my raven, as did I.” Altea replies snuggling closer, and planting a kiss on Vivien’s cheek. “And you were wonderful.”

Vivien scoffed. “Me. Your magic is what impressed everyone.”

“Nonsense. Like myself they were all captivated by your display.”

“You’re just saying that.” Vivien said looking way to hide the blush colouring her cheeks.

Altea stepped in front of Vivien a taking both her hands. “It’s true my raven. While I find you gorgeous at all times., just know when you were performing only one word could be used to describe you. Breathtaking.”

“Thanks.” Vivien mumbled looking down to hide her face.

Altea giggled. “There’s no need to thank me for stating the truth Vivien.” She tugged on Vivien’s arms. “No come along and let’s get you to bed. I’m sure putting on that wonderful show has left you quite tired.”

“I love you.” Vivien stated with conviction looking Altea in the eyes.

“And I love you.” Altea responded. “No come my raven let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> There's almost no fics of this particular pairing, and I simply could not let that stand.


End file.
